Encounters
by Xaperi
Summary: Draco and Harry finally realized that maybe they were wrong about each other. (a series of prompted ficlets about Draco and Harry's growing relationship)
1. Apologies

**This is going to be a series of ficlets about Draco and Harry's growing relationship, posted whenever I have time and when I find excellent prompts. I will put the prompts at the beginning of each chapter.**

**This is the prompt: **_Prompt 582. Harry apologizes to Draco for Hermione's punch._

* * *

When Draco first saw Potter walking towards him, he expected an insult. A bitter jibe, a glare even. But no.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die, the spoiled, famous Gryffindor, stood in front of him. _Apologizing_.

Apologizing for Hermione. For her punching him in the face. For the annoying know it all, one of the Golden trio as well as one of Potter's best friends, for punching Draco in the face.

Of anything he could think that he could want, Draco had not been expecting that, and it was showing plainly across his face for the Gryffindor to see.

As Draco tried to process the occurrence, Potter shuffled his feet, starting to look a bit awkward.

"You're apologizing to _me_ for something your _friend_ did?" Draco finally got out, putting on a cool expression.

"Uh, well, uh, yeah?" Potter answered, but it came out as more of a question.

"Why?" Draco said, suddenly wary. He expected other Gryffindorks to jump out and scream at him for being gullible.

"Well, uh, it wasn't really justified. Yes, you were a prick, but she didn't need to _punch_ you." Potter stated sincerely, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mhm." Draco gave, eyes narrowed still. Potter sighed in frustration.

"I'm serious. I want to say sorry for Hermione. She was a bit over overzealous." He said. Since no one had jumped out and Potter seemed sincere, Draco supposed he really was sorry.

"Well, thank you." Draco said, nodding to him. Potter looked surprised that he accepted the apology, but smiled.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you around?" Potter asked. Draco nodded, giving a small smirk before both turned and left to their respective common rooms. It seemed that in just those short few minutes the tension between Potter and he had thawed a little. Maybe he had been wrong about Potter, Draco thought. Not that he'd ever admit to it, of course.


	2. Arguments Bring Opportunities

**Inspired by:** _Your OTP has a fight about something silly._

* * *

"I think that the Montrose Magpies are the best."

"What?! The Chudley Cannons are the best!"

"Well, I've read all about both teams, and I feel the Chudley Cannons are lacking in talents."

"Bugh! You don't know anything about Quidditch, Mione." Ron retaliated. Harry sighed as he listened to his two friends banter on and on about which team was the best team. It aggravated Harry to no end.

"I know plenty. There are many books and papers on Quidditch, including the Magpies and Cannons." Hermione said back at Ron.

"Guys, can you pipe down? I'm trying to work on the Potions essay Snape gave." Harry asked, looking up from his work. Hermione glanced at him long enough to get out "Professor Snape" before continuing the heated discussion. The messy haired, green eyed teen groaned and abruptly sat up. He grabbed his stuff and left the library, wondering how the two weren't thrown out for the noise.

He walked onwards, heading to the Gryffindor Common room before stopping halfway there and leaning up against the wall.

He reflected on the day he apologized to Malfoy, which was almost a week ago, and that happened after he and Hermione saved Sirius and Buckbeak. Although when Harry looked at Malfoy, he still got a glare, but it seemed almost halfheartedly done. It made Harry happy that perhaps the malice between the two teens was fading away.

A clock sounded, announcing it was 4pm. Harry had an hour and a half before dinner in the great hall, and he needed to try to finish the essay. Although most thought he slacked and procrastinated, Harry didn't. He may not do the work immediately, but he gets most of it done before any work is due, getting all things most important finished first.

The essay was due in 3 days and it had to be a 45 cm long, but Harry was worried because he didn't know where he could find more information on the topic, which was Undetectable Poisons. He'd searched throughout the library, but it seemed that everyone had every book about them checked out. And Harry didn't want to ask Snape for help. Oh, no, that was out of the question.

He knew that Hermione would just say "Go look it up yourself. I won't be your pass to an easy A." Ron wouldn't have the foggiest and he wasn't good enough friends with others to ask for help. Harry gave a short sigh before deciding to just go back to his common room and work on it tomorrow. After all, although he didn't have a load of facts, he had enough to draft and brainstorm with.

Just as he stood straight after leaning and turned to leave, he ran into someone.

"Oof!" A voice sounded along with a pair of thuds as Harry and the person he bumped into fell.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Harry said as he sat up to see just who he hit.

"Well that much is obvious." It was Malfoy who'd he bumped into, but he wasn't sporting his usual scowl. He got up, but stopped when he saw Harry start to pick up the strewn items and helped.

Though it startled Harry a bit that Malfoy was helping him pick up the things, he didn't show it. Once he had all his items neatly tucked under an arm, he looked at the blonde.

"I really am sorry. I was just thinking about the essay for Potions and kinda lost myself." Harry atoned. Malfoy nodded and gave a smirk, easing a bit of the tension.

"Yes, well I suppose so. I was thinking of that essay as well. It figures that the professor gave us an essay about something with limited books on it." Malfoy said with a small grimace.

"Exactly! I know some things, but not nearly enough for 45 cm worth of writing." Malfoy nodded in agreement when Harry had an idea.

"Maybe we could help each other out?" Harry asked. Even if it meant working with Malfoy, he'd do it to get this difficult assignment done. The other gave a slightly suspicious glance, but it quickly slipped off his face.

"I know about most of the fatal poisons, but very little on the non-fatal ones." Malfoy said answered.

"Perfect! I know the opposite." Harry said. He gave a small smile. Malfoy gave a small nod, which Harry supposed meant that he'd work with him.

"So, what time do you want to work together? It's a bit too late tonight, and since we aren't in the same house we can't work together in our common rooms."

"We could work after classes tomorrow at the library and lunch the next day. If we still need time, there's after classes that day too." Malfoy answered. Harry smiled and nodded, signaling that those times were doable.

"See you then. Bye Malfoy." Harry said with a small wave and headed to Gryffindor tower. He heard a soft "Goodbye" as well, followed by footsteps other than his own.

This might just be the thing to break the ice, as the muggle saying goes.

* * *

It was just after the last class of the day ended and it was 3pm. Harry made his way to the library with his Potions notes and his favorite quill. He'd bought it at a charms shop the one time he sneaked out in a trip to Hogsmeade. It didn't need ink and a little bar on the quill showed how much usage it had left. He was quite thankful to of found it. Carrying around a pot of ink was rather annoying.

As Harry entered the library, he saw it to be quite empty, aside from a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in their own respective groups. He saw Malfoy standing near Madame Pince. When he noticed Harry, he left the librarian.

"Ah, Potter. Finally." Malfoy greeted as he walked towards Harry.

"Hello Malfoy. Where should we work?"

"Over here. I have an old book that mentions some poisons and we may find use of it." Malfoy led Harry over to a private corner where there was parchment and a couple of quills and books. Harry set his stuff down and pulled out his notes and an extra sheet of parchment.

"First let's see what both of us know." Harry said in a no-nonsense voice, making a small T-chart and labeling one side "Fatal" and the other "Non-fatal". Malfoy nodded and starting listing off fatal poisons as well as the signs and how to know if it's been used.

* * *

The sound of a clock chiming broke the two out of their working haze.

"Is it really time for dinner?" Harry asked after it chimed 6 times.

"Huh. I guess it is." Malfoy said as he and Harry packed up their things and headed towards the Great Hall. The entered at the same time, causing a few to whisper as they passed, but they ignored it and went to their own tables.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry said as he sat down. Ron and Hermione still appeared to be arguing about Quidditch, but both mumbled a 'hello'. Harry sighed and ate what was served.

After he ate, he got up and headed to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to finish most of the class work that had been given. If he finished that, then he'd have time during classes to think more about the essay.

A few minutes after 7, he entered the common room and started working. He and Malfoy had gotten a lot done. They'd found more non-fatal poisons as well as a few tricks on how to find the hidden poisons. They had gotten along quite well too.

Harry shook his head with a soft smile and returned to his work. Though, a certain blonde haired, grey eyed teen lingered in the back of his mind.


	3. The Power In Stars

**Prompted by:**_ Have two characters that hate/dislike each other get lost in the woods/locked in a room/etc_ **and **_First Kiss_

* * *

"Just forget it. It's locked for the night." Harry said as a lock manifested on the door. Malfoy groaned as he slid down the wall and to the floor.

"Well what are we going to do?" He asked with a deep frown.

"It seems like we just have to stay here until it opens in the morning." Harry said.

"Won't your weasel friend notice you gone? Maybe he'll try to look for you and get teachers to help." Malfoy said, his voice rising with hope. Harry shook his head.

"No, I've done that before. I went 'missing' for the weekend and didn't come back until late Monday morning. So no one will look for me until then. What about you?"

"I've done that as well, unfortunately. Now we don't have any chances of being found. I suppose you're right about having to wait until the morning." Malfoy said. Harry nodded and leaned on the window of the Astronomy tower.

"What were you doing up here anyways?" Harry asked, his eyes not leaving the sparkled sky.

"Honestly? I was going to look at the constellation of Ragnar, the Great Warrior of Olde. Do you know of it? It only shows up every 117 years. I heard it was supposedly quite bright and that legend has it that those who gaze upon it are put under the control of it it's special powers." Draco said. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I know of it. In fact, that's why I was here as well. I've always held a certain fascination with stars. They are so far away. The closest one to us is still 4 light years away. It could have burned out and none of us would know until 4 years from now." Harry warbled on, ignoring the 'Potter' that Draco mumbled. "Did you know that the Polaris, the North Star, might not always be our North Star? They say it'll get closer to the North Pole before it-"

"Harry." Malfoy said from right next to him, causing him to jump slightly.

"Oh. I was rambling, wasn't I?" Harry asked, blushing slightly. Malfoy nodded with a smirk and sat down on the windowsill next to him. "What are the 'special abilities' the Ragnar constellation has?"

"Well, it can make people more powerful for the rest of their lives, something like being better at a weakness they have. Also, it can improve relationships between people, like when two friends are having a fight, they stop fighting and the rough patch is over."

"Oh. That seems possible, though I highly doubt that it can really do that." Harry said.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and it was freezing in the Astronomy tower.

"Just get over here." Malfoy said as he raised his cloak. Harry sighed as his slid under the cloak and huddled next to the blonde.

"When we get out of here, no one will know of this Malfoy." Harry said with a slight lisp due to his slightly blue lips and freezing tongue.

"_If_ we get out of her. _If_." Malfoy corrected. He rubbed his arms and wrapped the cloaks closer around them.

"Who knew the Astronomy tower get so cold?" Harry mused aloud.

"Well, we're very high up and there are no warming charms up here. At least, no _active_ warming charms. How else would the students of the class keep warm up here?"

"Why don't we play Twenty Questions?" Harry asked abruptly. Malfoy gave him a look that clearly meant he thought the dark haired teen was crazy. "Fine. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Malfoy surprisingly responded after a minute.

"Really? I figured you would of like green."

"No, though most Slytherins do. What is your favorite number?"

"7."

"How about...who would you marry, shag and kill: Parkinson, Bulstrode, or Greengrass?" Harry asked.

"What? Why did you have to give me those annoying girls?" Malfoy groaned.

"Malfoy, just answer the question."

"Fine, I'd marry Greengrass, shag Parkinson, and kill Bulstrode." Malfoy mumbled.

"I figure you would choose those. I could never see anyone choosing Bulstrode for anything else."

"My turn then. What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

"When Lockhart showed up at the bookstore. He made it out that I was excited to see him and honored to be in his presence. I got so much attention from that, it was scary. The idiot, he was just a coward when things got rough. He tried to obliviate Ron and I because we caught him packing up to leave when Ginny was taken. He ended up obliviating himself." Harry said looking at Malfoy with an eye roll.

"I always figured you enjoyed the fame of it." Malfoy said with a snort.

"Ha, no I didn't. Never have. I didn't ask for this, never would of. When I came to the wizarding world, I found out that I was famous for something I never knew about. My parents die because of a dark wizard and I somehow manage to make it out and _they_ celebrate it? Yeah, Voldemort may have been defeated, but not by me. No, it was because of my mother _sacrificing_ herself. She died to save me. Yet because I'm the one alive, I'm famous for it. I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. I didn't want that type of name or attention. I still don't." Harry said, turning away from Malfoy.

"Oh." Malfoy uttered. He looked at Potter, and noted the sad look in his eyes and frustrated line between his brows.

_Maybe I was wrong about him all along. Maybe everyone was_, Malfoy thought.

They sat in silence for the next few hours, occasionally napping, but it was too cold to sleep for long. Harry was in deep thought about what happened that fateful night and all that's become of it while Malfoy thought about what he'd done to Potter over the years.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy stated out of the blue, making Harry give him a startled glance. "Potter – Harry... I'm really sorry about all the things I did to you. I really shouldn't just assume that you're someone you're obviously not. You're not an egotistical, fame-seeking teen. Or even an idiotically brave Gryffindor."

Harry stared in shock at Malfoy as he continued.

"You are Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived, but the person who survived a battle and the deaths of his family to keep those he cares about safe from harm. You aren't just a survivor, you're a fighter. You will protect even those who hate you because you feel they don't deserve something. You are you, not an attention seeker, but a snitch seeker. Not a Gryffindork, but a brave Lion."

And as the rays of the sun appeared in the sky, Draco Malfoy kissed Harry Potter.


	4. A Rainy Day

**I am REALLY sorry about not updating sooner, but I kinda lost inspiration and school started and it was just sooo hectic, but I'm back now hopefully!**

**Prompted by: **Draco and Harry on a rainy day.

* * *

It had been a week since the dark and the light haired boys had been locked in a tower. It had also been a week since they'd kissed. And although it was supposed to freak him out, Harry found blushing like a teenage girl thinking about her crush. Which of course made Harry avoid Draco -no Malfoy- as much as he could.

As fate would have it though, it was raining today and the Hogsmeade trip had been canceled. So instead of just sitting around, the whole school decided to have a hide and seek competition. And of course, all the students _had_ to play.

"Oh come on Harry, it'll be fun!" Hermione said to her green eyed friend. She, Ron, Ginny and himself were walking to the Great Hall where the game was to begin.

"No it won't." Harry retorted back. He _really_ didn't want to chance seeing Dr-Malfoy. Not yet at least. He needed to figure out how he felt about all that happened.

"Cheer up mate. I don't want to either, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Ron said as they walked through the doors. Harry seriously doubted that, but he couldn't exactly leave. They stopped when they met the edge of the crowd of students as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"All right, the Hide and Seek game is going to start in a few moments. Please remain quiet and keep your hands to yourself. The first game will be Slytherins versus Gryffindors, followed by Ravenclaws versus Hufflepuffs. The winning houses of those will face each other and the same goes for the losers." Students silently teamed up. Hermione gripped Ron's shoulder as Ginny gripped Harry's. Harry gave a slightly uncomfortable smile and tried to loosen the girl's hold as he turned back to the headmaster.

"There are rules of course." Dumbledore continued, causing all to groan in disappointment. "You are not allowed to cheat, spells or otherwise. No pranks or tricks." He glanced at the twins with a twinkle in his eye at their moans. "And no violence. Those seeking must collectively count to 50 before they can go look for those hiding."

"Gryffindors and Slytherins stand here and here. Slytherins seek first." Professor McGonagall spoke up. The houses moved as told and the professor signaled Filch who then let out a whistle. The Gryffindors scattered and quickly ran away. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and ran to the left while Ginny led Harry to the right. Just as they left the room, Harry saw Malfoy sneak a look at him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a smirk form on the blonde's face.

* * *

Harry and Ginny wound their way around the Hogwarts, going left and right then left and right again. They wound up finding a dark corner behind a curtain near the illusive Room of Requirement. Harry had counted in his head up to 50. They'd just found the corner as he hit the number.

Ginny grinned brightly and pressed her shoulder next to Harry's, causing him to give a short uneasy laugh and stepped to the side a bit. The girl didn't seem to notice and just moved closer.

"So Harry, any girl catching your eye this year?" Ginny asked not so subtly. Harry shuffled nervously as he came up with an answer.

"Well, not really. But I guess there is …one person." It wasn't exactly a lie. Malfoy wasn't exactly a girl and Harry wasn't sure what he felt about the Slytherin. Harry just hoped that Ginny didn't pick up on the fact the one he had thought of wasn't female.

"Oh? Is she-"

"Shh! I hear footsteps." Harry shushed her and she quieted as she listened.

"Do…ink…down…ere?" The voice was muffled from the distance and the curtain they were behind. The footsteps got louder as well as the voices.

"Yes, I'm sure that there someone down this way." The other voice responded.

Ginny and Harry clung to the wall as they tried to blend into it to keep from being found. Harry saw that it was Crabbe and Goyle. He relaxed his muscles because he knew they wouldn't find them. Although the Gryffindors weren't excellently hidden, the two Slytherins were rather lacking when it came to brains. The two passed right by without a second glance.

Although Harry was glad they were still in the game, he dreaded the amount of time he'd have to spend with the annoying red haired girl.

* * *

It had been an hour since anyone had walked by and the game _still_ wasn't over yet.

The hour had been long. Ginny incessantly asked about the 'girl' which Harry answered with 'mmm's or 'eh's and other vague responses. Harry could tell it annoyed Ginny and he was glad. He never really liked Ginny in a romantic way unlike the way she liked him. He thought of her as maybe a sister, but with how she was acting now, he preferred to think of her as a distant cousin.

"Can you at least tell me the hair color? I am begging you!" Ginny said with a shrill tone to her voice.

"Fine, blonde." Harry answered and put a finger to the red head's lips to silence her. "Be quiet for just one minute! Merlin, I'd think that you would get tired of talking at some point." Ginny glowered and raised her chin up in the air.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked icily. Harry groaned and pinched his nose.

"Shut up," he said before turning and quickly walked away from the sputtering girl. She flipped the curtain away and went after him as he started running up and down the corridors.

Harry then heard two voices belonging to a couple of boys and hopped behind a pillar. Ginny, having not heard nor seen Harry hide, walked right into the two boys.

"Look at what we found: the weaselette. Where's your friend Potter? You two were teamed up so where has the boy-who-lived gone?" The distinct voice of Blaise Zabini rang out.

"He decided to leave and find a new spot. When I turned the corner after following him, he was nowhere to be seen and I bumped into you two." She responded, lying to make it seem like Harry hadn't run away. Harry bristled slightly at her obvious oblivion to think he would ever like her.

"Blaise, why don't you take weaselette while I search for the missing partner?" A voice that Harry new all too well recently. He peered around the pillar to find Malfoy staring right where he was hiding, causing his heart to jump.

"You sure?" Blaise asked. Malfoy must have nodded for Harry heard a set of footsteps disappearing down a hall. After a moment or two, Malfoy spoke up.

"Come on out Harry. I know you're over there behind the pillar."

Harry took in a deep breath and stepped out from behind the stone and into the light. He saw Malfoy had a small frown on his face. He then asked the dreaded question.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Harry looked at him, but at the same time didn't.

"I needed space. I'm confused."

"What's to be confused about?" He asked with a small smile forming. He advanced towards Harry and backed him up into the pillar.

"I-well I identify myself as straight, or did but now I'm not sure, and…and you! You're my rival, my enemy! I shouldn't be around you let alone kissing you!" Harry stammered out as his back hit the cold, hard stone.

Malfoy-no, Draco now with how close he was. Draco's breath blew in his face causing Harry to take in a ragged gasp. Draco put a hand on the pillar, next to Harry's head and the other on his shoulder. He leaned in closer and as Harry closed his eyes, kissed him for the second time.

And again after they pulled apart for a breath.

And again.

On his lips.

His cheek.

His temple.

His nose.

His forehead.

Harry's heart beat like a drum and his skin tingled like it had been hugged by a thousand fireflies.

"If you like it, what's to be confused about?" Draco asked again. Harry grinned and Draco let out a soft laugh. He guessed that maybe Malfoy wasn't so bad and maybe, just maybe, rainy days were okay too.


End file.
